Certain types of desktop application programs and World Wide Web (“Web”) sites allow users to personalize their user experience. For instance, a Web site may be configured to allow users to select and apply themes, also called “skins,” to the pages provided by the Web site. A theme is a collection of attributes and graphical elements that can be utilized to customize the look of an application or a Web page.
A theme may specify the colors, text size, font, static or moving graphics or video, page layout, and other stylistic elements that can be utilized to customize the visual appearance of a desktop or Web application. When used in conjunction with a desktop application program, themes may also allow the customization of other visual elements, such as the size and shape of a user interface window generated by the application program. In some implementations a theme may also allow the customization of audible elements, such as user interface feedback sounds.
In an effort to reach a greater number of potential customers, some advertisers have created custom branded themes for use with Web sites and other types of application programs. These advertiser-sponsored themes are often created under the direction of the advertiser and generally incorporate elements of the advertiser's brand into the theme. For instance, a theme may specify colors and other graphical or audible elements that are consistent with an advertiser's brand. These types of advertiser-sponsored themes are often popular with users that are loyal consumers of the brand. As an example, a user that is a fan of a certain movie may choose to “skin” a Web site or desktop application using a theme that incorporates branding elements from the movie, such as a color scheme and a logo.
One limiting factor in the ability of advertisers to reach large groups of users with advertiser-sponsored themes is the current difficulty that users encounter when trying to locate and select themes. Current implementations require users to navigate through at least several menus to locate available themes. Once the themes have been located, users may then be required to make several selections in order to preview how the Web site or desktop application will appear once the theme has been applied. This can be a frustrating and time consuming process that can lead to a limited exposure of an advertiser-sponsored theme to a large group of users. It can also be difficult for users to share these themes with other users utilizing current implementations.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.